Oon Medimos
Oon Medimos was a Martian bounty hunter who was active during the Kazinite War. Biography Employment on Belethin Medimos was employed by the Darox crimelord, Hanyaz Kin on Belethin. While here, he had slain three of Kin's major enemies, and one on Veluth, getting himself a page in the Plutonian Database of Criminals. After the death of his first employer, Medimos worked for other people on different planets until he was wanted on a total of nine. Hunting Brock Phillips After receiving information from a Martian operator, Colonel Kalin had went to an underground bar where Medimos supposedly hung out, and after conferring with his superiors, Virolvv Vwev and Erd Sram III, Kalin managed to hire the Martian on account of his failure. Medimos, along with one of Virolvv's HA-series assassin robots, HA-361, were flown to the Medica by his ship, the Phobosian, where Brock Phillips, their target, was being treated. After his pilot robot, PX-29, had docked the ship in Docking Bay Y, Medimos and HA-361 set out to hunt their prey. The robot was ordered to upload a virus to the Medica's system to jam the security centers and cameras, so the kill would be easy and the duo could leak information from the computers, but got delayed by Commander Pierce. After demanding for information and killing Pierce, the small squadron of soldiers fired upon Medimos and his companion, only to be quickly defeated. As Medimos advanced through the ship, he was held at gunpoint by a trooper. While the trooper was preparing to place a pair of electrocuffs around Medimos' wrist, he grabbed hold of his neck and demanded the location of Brock Phillips. After the trooper refused to give him any information, Medimos snapped his neck and looked for information through HA-361, who had not been able to leak sufficient information because the virus had been overriden. While in this conversation with the robot, President James Dickson heard and entered a short duel with the bounty hunter until he was grabbed by the neck by Medimos. He demanded the location of Phillips, but by then, Phillips had already arrived, and had held Medimos at blaster point. Medimos was saved by HA-361, and together, began attacking their assailants. After the short gunfiring, HA-361 was destroyed by Dickson, but Phillips was stabbed in the chest by Medimos, allowing him to collect his bounty. Return to Mars After the skirmish, Medimos rushed back to the Phobosian, hoping to escape without being noticed. This, however, was unsuccessful, as James Dickson managed to get into the vehicle before it took off. As an extra precaution, Medimos sent his robots organized by T-99A to check the cargo bay. James managed to destroy the robotic security, and eavesdropped on a meeting with Vwev, Sram, and Bejeg, the leader of the Independent War Robotics Industry. Dickson revealed himself, demanding to know the identity of Medimos' hirers, but obtained no information. Bejeg soon fled, and Medimos led Dickson into the ship's docking bay where he introduced ES-1 and ES-2, two robots he had obtained from working with Hanyaz Kin. After the robots were destroyed, and human reinforcements arrived, Medimos was arrested and taken to Washington, D.C. for interrogation. Appearances *The New War *The Sacrifice *Explanations Medimos, Oon Medimos, Oon Medimos, Oon